Me recuerdas? soy quien te ama
by MarieKim88
Summary: Una vida sin amor llena de rencor e importencia, eso es lo que Tenten se habia ganado después de dejar en manos equivocadas a la persona que mas amaba, después de verlo morir frente a sus ojos. Gaara un hombre con una vida vacía. Una venganza sin cumplir. Una vida diferente, sin recuerdos ni sentimientos, una nueva vida llena de tranquilidad.


Capitulo 1: Recuerdos

-Cuanto tiempo ha pasado? Catorce? O quizá diez y seis meses? No lo se- había dejado de contar hace un año, caminaba por la calle sumida en sus pensamientos, sin mirar por donde iba, se topo con un chico que antes de chocar contra ella la sujeto por los hombros. El chico de cejas pobladas le dedico una de sus típicas sonrisas deslumbrantes que lograba sacarle una a ella también.

-Hola Tenten-coloco la mano sobre su frente y junto los pies como un soldado-Aaamm… Tsunade-sama me dijo antes de marcharme de su oficina que te buscara, quiere verte.

-Que!?-los ojos de Tenten se abrieron de forma repentina y no podía ocultar la sorpresa reflejada en ellos.

-Lo se yo… intente… bueno quise hablar con ella pero fue inútil-tartamudeaba sin saber bien como explicar sus intentos fallidos por convencer a su Hokage de cambiar de idea-Te veré después-dijo finalmente al notar como la joven castaña se perdía de nuevo en su mente.

-Para que me quiere? Ella sabe que yo solo soy una inútil

"-¡No! Déjalo y pelea conmigo! Nejiii!-soltó un grito tan gutural que parecía un animal gimiendo mientras lo asesinaban.

-Jajaja, él es mío, su vida me pertenece, pagará el precio!

¡!"

De pronto todo su cuerpo fue recorrido por un repentino escalofrió y un molesto temblor movía sus manos sin control. Rápido llegó al edificio del Hokage.

¡Toc-Toc!

-Pasa!-La voz seria logro devolverle la compostura.

-Tsunade sama-entro y apoyo una rodilla en el suelo mientras bajaba la mirada-Usted me llamó.

-Así es, tienes una misión-su tono serio era aun peor en esta ocasión, desde aquello Tsunade había comenzado a ser un maldito dolor de cabeza para Tenten pero al final había comprendido que por más demonio que fuera con la menuda castaña no lograría nada.

-Que!? Pero yo… no… no puedo-su voz sonó apenas, siendo idéntica a la de un niña miedosa.

-Si, lo harás, esta no es una misión cualquiera, buscaras a ese bastardo-al decir eso a la mente de la castaña volvió aquel día en esa misma oficina.

"-Reporte equipo 2!-la mandamás estaba hecha una bestia.

Rock Lee ni siquiera podía mantener la compostura, apenas había llegado a la aldea con sus propias piernas, estaba de pie frente al gran escritorio de roble pero sus saladas lágrimas caían sin ningún pudor y los escandalosos sollozos hacían irritante estar en aquella oficina. Gai solo intentaba reestablecer su voz al hablar pues cada vez que abría la boca para explicarle a su Hokage lo que pasó se quebraba. Tenten… ella solo tenía una común cara de loca y unos ojos tan sumidos y negros, toda ella estaba hecha una mierda, sus ropas estaban llenas de sangre seca y apestaba a perro muerto, ni siquiera había hablado, no había llorado, tampoco había comido ni bebido, ella solo estaba ahí sin estarlo realmente.

-Hyuga…-carraspeo la garganta- Neji murió en batalla-dijo Gai de una sola vez.

-¿¡Largó!? Largo de aquí equipo 2!-nadie se movió, ella no lo dijo enserio."

¡TOC!

-Pasa!-gritó furiosa mientras taladraba el tembloroso cuerpo de la niña frente a ella.

-Me llamaste-el chico, un pelirrojo, alto, de tez blanca de una singular mirada de muerte que la hacia recordar que lo odiaba, lo aborrecía por intentar matarla en su enfrentamiento en su segundo exámenes chunin.

-Ella será tu compañera en esta misión. Tenten

-…- respondió mirándola de reojo.

-La misión consiste en capturar a un jounin, este mal nacido esta en el libro del Bingo. Robó un pergamino con los tratados mas importantes entre la hoja y la arena, en sus manos podrían desatarse guerras. Comprenden que es importante? Recupérenla. ¡Ya!

-Si!-respondieron al unisonó.

Primero salió Gaara y justo antes de salir Tenten, Tsunade habló.

-Hazme un favor, mátalo. Tú tienes una buena razón para hacerlo.

-Lo hare- y por fin una sonrisa bizarra se dibujo en el rostro de aquella castaña.

-Pesadillas, solo fue una pesadilla-dijo Tenten sentándose en la cama.

¡Toc-Toc!

Se levanto de la cama pesadamente y corrió a la puerta.

Traía un pantalón azul cielo que le llegaba más arriba de los tobillos y una playera blanca de mangas cortas.

-Hooolaaa Tenten seguro que ya estas lista para tu misión-dijo un hombre que ella conocía muy bien, era Gai.

-Me quede dormida-dijo con su ya habitual tono muerto, de esos tonos que no demuestran ni preocupación ni nada.

-Ya lo veo jovencita. Bueno yo solo venia para desearte mucha suerte-Gai la tomó de los brazos y miraba su desaliñado estado- Cuídate y por favor acaba con ese idiota-su tonó en algún momento había perdido la alegría, era el efecto que Tenten tenia en la mayoría de las personas-te lo encargo Tenten.

-Sí-giró la cabeza y comenzó a mirar la asquerosa pared de la entrada, aquella que recibía toda su furia cuando se lo merecía, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Bien, me voy, te dejare alistarte.

Cerró la puerta aun con Gai frente a ella y se dirigió a la bañera gris.

Después de una ducha corta se dirigió a un mueble con cajones, de uno de ellos saco un par de vendas. Se vendo bien el pecho y de la entrepierna, sacó un pantalón de color rojo claro que comenzaba en su cadera sin la parte donde deberían ir las bolsas y terminaba en sus tobillos. Se puso una blusa de manga larga color blanco que tenia una línea de lado del mismo color que su pantalón, unos zapatos de cuero color café oscuro que dejaban ver el empeine de su pie, con unas cintas cerca del tobillo que servían para amarrarlas a su pierna. Luego comenzó a cepillar su débil cabello castaño y lo sujeto en dos moñitos, se puso su cinta en la frente y tomo su pergamino, se dispuso a salir.

"-Te prometo que todo se arreglara, voy a matarlo y todo estará bien, Neji."

Camino por la calle sin ninguna prisa, realmente no tenía ninguna intensión de partir con ese asesino de cabello rojo, ella quería exasperarlo, que la odiara tanto que después de acabar la misión él pudiera matarla sin sentir remordimiento.

Llego al lugar dos horas tarde y ahí estaba, parado junto a la enorme puerta, con esa mirada fría que ansiosa aparentaba tanto odio y descontento sin siquiera llegar a sufrir un poquito de lo que la suya lo hacía.

-Llegas tarde-dijo sin mirarla.

Ella no se tomó siquiera la molestia de responder mientras se colocaba unos guantes de cuero color negro con un hueco debajo de los nudillos.

-Jum! Idiota- logró conseguir una mirada castaña.

-¿Quien te dio el mando?- dijo pasándolo.

-Eres solo una niña estúpida, crees que te asignaron esta misión por tus grandes habilidades?

-Esta claro que no fue por eso que te asignaron a ti-lo único que ella deseaba era terminar lo antes posible, hablar lo menos que pudiera.

-Jum!

Caminaba tras ella pero justo cuando las puertas de la hoja quedaron fuera de su visión ella hecho una gran zancada y desapareció.

-Oye loca, que crees que estas haciendo?-le grito cuando logro alcanzarla.

-Vete de aquí, no me estorbes

-Mira!-de un momento a otro sus brazos quedaron estrujados dentro de las manos del chico, mientras que todo su cuerpo era aplastado contra el árbol tras ella-no seré tu niñera y no me meterás en problemas, no me importa si te matan pero no será por que te deje sola entendiste.-Su voz grave y terriblemente furiosa logró llamar la atención de esos perdidos ojos cafés que se negaban a seguir sus ordenes.


End file.
